Lean on Me
by Kenz-lindz2014
Summary: miley and lilly were friends then she moved and the jonas brothers move there and move away then she moves to somewhere she thought she would never see lilly and the jonas brothers again MOE, NILLY
1. Chapter 1

_Ok if you are confused I going to tell you this_

_Joe likes Hilary,_

_Hilary likes Kevin,_

_Kevin likes Miley,_

_Miley likes Joe,_

_And Nick liked Miley now he likes Emily._

Lean on me ch.1 (Goodbye Cali Hello Nebraska)

"OMG Miley how are you? I haven't seen you in a year!" Emily said really happy.

"I'm good and you?" Miley asked.

"I'm good. I want you to meet some people."

"Ok. Hey here comes Hill. Let's wait for her, ok?" Miley asked

"Ok."

Hilary comes and they go inside. "Do you guys want something to drink?" Emily asked as soon as they got inside. "Sure" Miley and Hilary said together. Then Emily left and Ashley came downstairs. Ashley and Hilary helped Emily with the drinks.

Miley's P.O.V.

"Hi I'm Nick"

"I'm Joe Jonas"

"OMG YOU ARE KEVIN, JOE, NICK, AND FRANKIE JONAS!!!!"I screamed

"Ummm yeah. How did you know?" Kevin asked a little bit freaked out.

"I'm Miley" they still were confused and freaked out "SmileyMiley"

"OMG Miley" Nick came up and hugged me. I knew he had a crush on me but that was a year ago. I wonder if he has moved on.

"OMG Miley I missed you" Joe said then he hugged so tight and he kissed me but it felt so…. so fake. But I kissed back anyway I mean I haven't seen him in a year and his brothers were watching.

"Hey Miley what about me? Your brother doesn't get a hug" Kevin said he looked jealous almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Lean on me ch.2 (worst party ever but why?)

"Hey, Miley do I get one? Your brother doesn't get a hug" Kevin said he looked jealous almost. Kevin and I had been like sister and brother ever sense me met. When I started dating his brother well he was overprotective.

Flashback

"_Hey Miley would you like to go on a date with me?" Joe asked me._

"_Sure. I would love to Joe!" I told him and we went to go tell Kevin. All we said was "Kev guess what. Joe and I are dating!!!" Then he was like "Ok I was hoping Miley was going to say no because I wouldn't have to do this. JOE IF YOU BREAK HER HEART I WILL BREAK YOU SO I WOULD BE CAREFUL IF I WAS YOU!!! GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Joe was so scared all he did was nod._

End of Flashback

"Of course you get a hug Kev." I said and hugged him. "Frankie do I get a hug"  
Of course he runs over to me and hugs me so I can't breath. He finally let go. "So Miley why are you here?" Nick asked

"I moved here" Nick's phone started ringing and he left and answered it.

"Why?" Kevin asked I felt tears in my eyes. Nick came back in with Emily, Ashley and Hilary.

"My Mom has cancer and there is a 75% chance of not making it." I started crying. Hilary also had tears in her eyes she ran over to me and rocked me to calm me down, and it worked. "Miles I am so sorry but you can come over we have to go cause we have a party at our house. Our mom won't believe it is you"

"We can go." Hil said.

At the party

"Mom guess who is here!!" Nick said

"Who nick" she sees Miley "Miley? Sweetie come here and give me a hug" Miley goes to hug Denise "I have missed you Mrs. Jonas" I said and I meant it Denise was like a mother to me she helped me she knew my mom had cancer they all did but the never knew it would get this bad either did I but she helped me though every thing my mom couldn't help me with. "Miley I told you to call me Denise not Mrs. Jonas."

Emily's P.O.V.

She calls her Denise she knew her for five minutes and calls her Denise I still call her Mrs. Jonas. "Hey Mrs. Jonas I see you have meant Miley" "Emily I knew Denise they used to live by me after you moved then they moved in the house by your old house then they moved here then I did a year later." That's why she calls her Denise. Then Joe, Nick, and Kevin came over "Mom I see you and Miley are happy she moved here" Kevin said. "Yea I am glad her and my Joey can be together again." She said. "Moommmmyyy!!!!" Joe said. He loves Miley and he found out a few minutes ago

_10 Minutes ago with Joe_

_Joe is starring at Miley 'OMG I love her. She is so beautiful. I can't believe I had a crush on Hilary' Joe thought to himself._

Present time

Miley's phone rings

"Hello?... Yea daddy?…WHAT!" I dropped my phone and fell to the ground crying. Joe ran to me and hugged me so did Hilary "Miles what is wrong?" Hil asked. I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lean on Me ch. 3

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked worried.

"My mom passed away from the cancer and my dad is on his way to the hospital. He didn't want us to go, but he wanted to stay here tonight. So can we stay?" Miley said while sobbing.

"Of course but I am going to ask my mom anyways." Nick said then he left

"Why didn't dad call me" Hilary asked crying.

"Your phone is on silent." Miley said.

"Oh." Then she changed it.

Nick comes back. "Yea that's fine Miles you can stay here as long as you need." Nick said hugging Miley.

Miley phone rings. "Hello?"

"Is this Miley Cyrus?"

"Yes this is she. Who is this?"

"I'm your mother's doctor. Your dad was on his way down to the hospital and got hit by a drunk driver. I am really sorry he didn't make it." Miley dropped her phone and fell to the ground crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I am not going to continue my stories yea yea I know you really don't care but the first person that ask can continue my stories for me or they can do one and another person can do another but first come first serve just tell me which story or stories you want but,

They have to be updated often

They don't have to but try and make them long

And you have to have fun writing them


	5. Note

II'm am thinking about continuing this story but I need someone to help me wrote it and come up with ideas


End file.
